


旧好

by sinsal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsal/pseuds/sinsal
Summary: 傲罗考核的最后一关，哈利需要破解马尔福的谜题。





	旧好

**Author's Note:**

>   * 德亚/哈金前提的德哈旧账清算，大量我流人物理解
>   * 题目与场景设定均源于关楚耀的歌曲《旧好》：如果当我们被投掷于荒岛，可否担保日见夜见也不枯燥♫（但是没有什么关系）
>   * 主要是想写一条叫Harry的狗。（但是内容很少，写成Harry的指的是狗）
> 


**旧好**

 

“你怎么来了？”

“你叫我来的。”

 

哈利已经等了一天一夜，直到在鸟鸣和晨曦中蜷在椅子上鼾声渐起，翠色的火焰终于从壁炉中喷薄而出，送来了他的最后考验。

傲罗考核的最后一关：恐惧与欲望。受试者独自被送到只有一间木屋的荒岛上，必须要在考验者到达后的六小时内破解对方的谜题，找到能让他使用这个壁炉回到魔法部的“钥匙”。前来的人可能是真人，也可能是某种幻象，判断他的真假也许正是破解谜题的关键。

临走前，哈利在魔法部的试验池一股脑地投入了大段的回忆，隐秘的、恐怖的、悔恨的、快乐的、充满爱欲的或是不堪回首的，它们在池子里交织翻滚，浓烈得像一锅沸腾的杂烩汤。陪着他的官员笑说第一次见到试验池在如此纷杂的记忆中踌躇不决，而哈利亦只能干笑，短短的二十余年他仿佛活了三辈子那么长。

漫长的等待中哈利猜测着最终被选中的是哪一桩记忆。试验池会认为哪一个人足以让他乱了分寸，必须要突破自身的局限直面内心才能完成试验？战争过后他已经长成了一位真正战士，不再是被伏地魔的噩梦笼罩、又在斯内普的摄魂取念下饱受折磨的男孩。但他的第一猜测仍是伏地魔的幻象，可是他亲手打败了他，又怎么会恐惧？也可能是他的父母或者小天狼星，他永远痛苦和渴望，极易坠入混乱的深渊；也许试验池比他想象的仁慈，会选择他的未婚妻金妮，他们约定了在他通过傲罗考核后好好讨论一下婚事。

尽管未雨绸缪，做足了心理准备，来者仍让哈利吃了一惊——德拉科·马尔福。

还有一条狗。

 

他突兀地出现在哈利的面前，一脸不悦地抚掉身上的烟灰，如从前一样消瘦而苍白，浅金色的长发束成马尾。那条被他带过来的边境牧羊犬从他怀里一跃而下，朝哈利吠了几声，便冲进了屋子里。哈利宕机几秒后问出了那句愚蠢至极的问题，他的回答中带着熟悉的不耐烦。哈利突然理解了为什么他的等候时间足以耗尽耐心，魔法部那头的记忆大锅炉确实需要足够长的时间才能在他纷乱的回忆里捉住这么一条他修饰过的、不太起眼的线索，再把这位祖宗打包送过来——无论哪一件都不是易事。

当然，哈利在心里哀呼了一声，也许这只是幻象，试验池把他内心撕裂，捏出这颗卡在血肉里的碎石，放大后投映了过来。只是他不是珍珠蚌，碎石永远是碎石，无法打磨成珍珠。

 

紧接着他们都沉默了。马尔福的狗在屋子的另一端横冲直撞，柜子上的几个装饰品摇晃着发出声响。马尔福呵了它一声，念着哈利的教名，让哈利僵直几秒，直到小狗越过他跳上沙发乖乖坐好。哈利盯着它，小边牧也抬眼望着他，它的眼睛亮闪闪的，项圈上的名牌镶着精致的花纹，用花体字写着Harry，马尔福家的品味。他意识到这是他们分手前共养过几天的那条狗，他们的麻瓜邻居因为家里突生变故把年幼的宠物犬托付给了他们。哈利不喜欢它，它也同样不亲近哈利。

哈利叹了一口气：“你为什么把它带过来了？”

马尔福没回答，径直走到他身后。哈利用眼神追随着他，看着他从木桌上的果篮里挑了一只青苹果，在手上颠了颠，大大方方地咬了一口。哈利连人带椅子转了过来，他好像被禁锢在这把椅子上了。他提防着不要离马尔福太近，保持着能完整看清马尔福人影的距离。钥匙就在他身上，哈利对自己说，他不会第二次被狡猾的斯莱特林蒙骗。

“干得不错，波特。”马尔福又咬了一口苹果，他放松地靠在木桌边，“你马上要通过傲罗考核了，继续做铲奸除恶的大英雄。”他假惺惺地用空闲的那只手拍打另一只手的手背装作鼓掌。

“如果我失败了，我就不能通过。”哈利看着他说，“如你所愿？”

马尔福挑起眉毛：“你大可放心，我的人生早就不以与你作对为乐趣了。当然我也不会把钥匙双手奉上，动动脑子。”

哈利哼了一声：“我以为魔法部正是看中了我们一直作对。”

“如果你想要，我也可以假装还乐此不疲。”马尔福语气中带着嘲讽，“但不要自作多情，救世主。”

“什么？”哈利皱起眉。

“我跟秋·张聊过，我是说，我们有个救世主Ex谈心会。”

哈利从喉咙里呻吟了一声，面前的路铺满了陷阱。显然马尔福把钥匙放在了他们的回忆里，但意指并非他们在霍格沃茨七年的幼稚与恩仇。他不太愿意主动提起战后跟马尔福的那段兵荒马乱的恋情，回忆蛰伏在他的身体里，像一团带着淤血的伤口。尽管选择斩断的是他，但他一直没把皮肉翻开，脓血化掉，任凭创口独自腐烂没有结痂。马尔福今天就是来把伤口翻开的。

但他也可能是一个不堪一击的幻影，而哈利只要保持冷静，他要让马尔福自乱阵脚。

 

“继续说，马尔福。”哈利翘起二郎腿，“你跟秋·张？你们聊天、上床，然后分别给我的床技打分？我忘了，我没有跟她上过床。”

“开玩笑的，你只是我们关系里最不重要的一个共通点。”马尔福脸上浮起虚伪的笑容，“我们对你的讨论仅限于某次喝多了酒，我们接了吻。结束以后我犯贱——”他顿了顿，“我问了她比起哈利·波特如何？她说她已经忘了，还劝我趁早把你这个混蛋忘干净。”

“噢，那可是我的初吻。”他试图让语气不显得那么感慨，“但我猜你认为她是个大甜心？”

马尔福打了个拒绝的手势。

“之后我们只聊魁地奇，一万句话里不会出现一句哈利·波特。救世主，别以为所有人的生活都围着你转，你的Ex们也不会。”

“我也不关心你们。”哈利冷淡地说，“你接下来不会告诉我你们订婚了吧？”

马尔福好像听到了一个天大的笑话：“你觉得我们合适？”

“我认为你跟任何人都不合适。”

“别这样，我自认为是个还算幸运的人。”马尔福慢悠悠地从口袋里摸出一盒香烟，抖出一根在指尖把玩，“不管什么情况都至少还有一个人爱我。甚至是战后，甚至是救世主。”

“我真希望我这辈子没有爱过你。”

“那么，你真的有吗？”马尔福眯起眼睛问他。

哈利被他的话噎住了，他不想首先回答这个问题。

“至少我曾经尝试认真跟你建立一段关系。”哈利说。

“你在批评我不认真吗？”马尔福把手上的那根香烟扔给哈利，哈利没有接，任由它掉落在他的大腿上，他随手把它挥到了地下。马尔福重新又取出另一根，沙发上的Harry抬起头嗷地叫了一声。马尔福思考了一下，没有把烟点燃。Harry从沙发上跳下来，紧挨着他的腿，它似乎对房间里的哈利视若无物。

 “我们只是在确认学生时代的迷恋可以达到什么程度。”马尔福把注意力重新转回来，“你认为无休止的做爱就是恋爱吗？毫无疑问我们有很强的性吸引力。当然我对你有欲望，一直都有。我特别喜欢《预言家日报》给你拍傲罗训练时候照片，灰头土脸，头发乱得像个老鼠窝，脖子上有汗，热气腾腾的，我永远不会忘记，看着照片就能硬。”他轻声笑起来，露骨的话语让哈利坐立不安，“如果你认为确实是恋爱，那我只能说跟你谈恋爱超没劲儿。”

这反而让哈利好受一点了，他可以利用愤怒压制荷尔蒙。

“我不觉得我是个有趣的人。”哈利说道，“我讨厌你的自私，你一直在利用我，你是个混蛋。”

“我确实自私。”马尔福冷冷地承认道，“但我没有利用你。我确实从你这里得到了好处，我感谢你，当然我也可以说爱你，因为我对你的迷恋绝不比你对我的更少，但是我们不合适。即使抛开纯血的那一套，我们仍旧是两个世界的人。”

“你已经证明过了。”哈利直视着马尔福的眼睛，“你甚至不愿意跟我好好沟通。”

“我不愿意？”马尔福的声音提高了，“是你不能。告诉我，你会跟金妮·韦斯莱谈心吗？”

“这跟金妮又有什么关系？！”

“我发誓你不会跟她谈心，就跟你以前从来不会愿意跟我谈心一样——普通闲聊不是谈心，我必须声明。你永远只会去找韦斯莱和格兰杰倾诉你的烦恼，而在我这里吝啬字句。你喜欢金妮·韦斯莱因为她省心，不会哭哭啼啼缠着你，你们立场相近，轻易互相理解。而我问题很多，我在战争里受到的伤害不比你们任何人少，我的痛苦是孤本，谁也没法设身处地。”

“如果痛苦也可以攀比，最有发言权的是我！”

“我不想跟你攀比任何东西。”马尔福疲惫地说，“问题在我们处理痛苦的方式。你是关闭式的，唯一的方式是绝口不提。而我的所有情绪都需要一个出口，你不是一个倾听者。”

哈利把脸埋在手掌里，他的太阳穴涨得生疼。在他们高声争吵的时候，小边牧似乎被惊扰了，它连续嗷嗷叫着，让哈利更加心烦意乱。马尔福蹲下来一遍又一遍地抚摸它的脑袋安抚它，直到它终于停止叫声，摇晃着尾巴蹭他的皮鞋。马尔福叹了一口气，起身向哈利示意：“我去抽根烟。”

 

他回来得飞快，可能浪费了半支烟，但哈利认为自己基本调整好了情绪。

“我以为是痛苦和激情促使我们在一起。”哈利重新开口，“但我们只创造问题，不解决问题。”

“因为此路不通。”

“你一直在逃避，”哈利声音颤抖，“你逃避改变带来的阵痛。”

“我没有逃避！”马尔福几乎要吼出来，他有点失控，“从我答应你从家里搬出来在那个小房子里同居，我就下了决心。我不知道我哪里还欠缺诚意！”

哈利冷笑起来：“同居？然后不允许我任何一个朋友踏进我们的房子吗？”

“我从来没有不允许，是他们不愿意。”

“因为你永远拒人千里。”

马尔福难以置信地摇头：“你到底是真傻还是装傻？你真的认为我跟你的朋友可以和睦共处？”

哈利像溺水一般挣扎着说：“他们——”

“他们没有必要宽宏大量。”马尔福的声音冷冰冰的，“我已经为我以前的愚蠢和自负道歉，但这远远不够，我知道我不值得任何一个人原谅。实际上能不能得到他们的谅解对我来说不重要，我们要做的是不再见面，永不提起，但是你绝对不会离开韦斯莱一家。”

哈利的心脏开始抽痛，仿佛他们又回到往昔为了同一个永远没有解答的问题来来回回争吵的日子，而所有的争吵最后都以上床收尾。马尔福站在他面前玩弄那支烟，然后把它毁掉。他永远无法忘记马尔福用同样的一双手抚摸他的皮肤，在他的咒骂声中嵌入他的身体。他们像两个永远无法磨合的齿轮强硬拼凑在一起，愤怒裹挟着爱意，温柔掩饰着疼痛，一齐坠入深渊。一直以来，蒙骗他的并不是狡猾的斯莱特林，而是他自己。

“你没有任何一个朋友认可我们。”马尔福继续说，“拒绝傲罗工作邀请，跟一个战争犯蜗居，堕落又无可救药的救世主，我是你光辉人生里最大的污点。”他笑得阴恻恻的，语气里是哈利一贯厌恶的得意，是站在泥泞里把他亲自拉下来的沾沾自喜。他不勇敢、不伟大、也没有赤诚之心，对所谓的光明和拯救嗤之以鼻。

“我真的恨你。”哈利皱起眉头，“你可以变得更好一点。”

马尔福轻蔑地笑道：“什么叫更好一点？更配得上你一点？”

“操，马尔福，我不是说——我他妈不知道怎么说才好！”哈利感觉到深深的无奈，他一直无法在这一点上劝说马尔福，他像一块顽石一样固执。他们都有性格恶劣的地方——当他们第一次接吻的时候，以为这些都不再成为阻碍，事后证明如此天真。

他们用沉默对峙，直到马尔福抖着手又摸出一根烟。

“阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯，我的未婚妻。”马尔福声音平稳，“她认为我已经足够好了。”

“所以你认为她是适合你的人？”

“我没有伤害过她，她也没有差点杀死我。当她说我是个好人的时候，我受之无愧。”

哈利露出嘲讽的微笑：“你需要从她身上找到信心？”

“这不是信心，这是别的东西——是我自己。我比你更懂我自己应该是谁。”

“你只是选择了一条捷径，你不愿意为我们付出代价。”

“操！”马尔福成功被他激怒了，他在木桌前暴躁地来回踱步，看起来随时会过来把哈利揍一顿。Harry追着他，啃咬他的裤管，它脖子上的名牌晃动，在阳光下尤为耀眼。马尔福没有搭理它。

“你要我变得更好一点的代价是牺牲我仅剩的一切吗？”

“是你说我们最后的一条路是逃离一切。”哈利说着话，眼睛扫到在马尔福脚边同样躁动的Harry，它也听过这句话，那时候它还是一个小肉球，在他们吵架的时候啜泣一样叫。但它那时候就只会跟着马尔福，马尔福喂它，它像安慰一般不停舔他的手指。

“你明知道我不可能割裂跟家族的关系，我妈妈救你是因为爱我而不是爱你！”

“你父母对我有很深的敌意，我和你父亲之间的和解几乎是不可能的。”哈利握紧了拳头。

马尔福痛苦地呻吟了一声：“最后拒绝离开的是你，胆小鬼是你。”

“我也已经所剩无几了，我牺牲不起。”

“是的，我们都不剩什么了，都不能再失去。所以放手扔开对方是最合适的。”

“操你，我恨你。”哈利咬牙切齿地说。

马尔福把没点燃的烟叼在嘴里，他浅灰色的眼眸变得浑浊，哈利意识到他同样精神紧绷，压力笼罩。马尔福的牙齿在研磨滤嘴，仿佛试图从中得到虚假的慰藉。过了一会，他又把那颗烟吐了出来。

“你知道当我告诉他们，我跟你在一起之后他们是什么反应吗？”他颤抖着说，“他们没有反对，只是冷眼旁观。”

“因为我的名声可以给马尔福家族带来利益。”哈利冷冷说道。

“因为他们知道我们肯定会玩完。”马尔福一只手撑在木桌边缘，露出一个自嘲的笑容，“我们绝不长久，他们了解他们的儿子。到时候我就会像条丧家犬一样回到他们的身边，家是我唯一的归处。”马尔福仰起脖子，哈利得以逃开他疲惫的眼神，但马尔福的每句话扎在他身上依旧疼痛。马尔福缓慢地继续说：“他们猜得没错，在我们互相折磨到筋疲力尽之后你把我甩了，然后我只能回家去。多亏你拒绝逃跑，还给我留了最后的避难所。”

哈利闭上眼睛，他还记得离开的那天是个绝好的艳阳天，迈步出去的一刻真切地感受到解脱的愉悦，他浑身轻松，轻飘飘地像是一朵下完雨的云。只是——

“你得到了你想要的，我不知道你现在还愤愤不平什么。”

“我没有。”哈利睁开眼睛，飞快地否认道。

“没有的话我就不会在这里。”

“你终于想起你为什么而来了。我在参加傲罗考核，只有六个小时，而我们仅仅为了情感上的旧事吵了两个小时。”

“这就是重点。”马尔福终于拉了一张椅子在他身前坐下，“你不能再恨我了。”

“我为什么要恨你？我为什么又不能再恨你？”哈利拔高了音调。

“听着，波特，你知道我会恨你一辈子，只要你给我的伤疤还在，我是记仇的人。”马尔福叹了一口气，“但你是仁慈的救世主，你务必宽宏大量——”

“我从没有这个优点，我讨厌很多人。”

“如果我们还在互相憎恨，就永远没完！”

“我认为我们早就完了！”哈利吼道，“从我走出那扇门开始我们就结束了。”

“你最好是这么认为的。”马尔福把脸转过一边。而哈利尚处在愤怒的余韵中，他粗喘着气，脑海里在嗡嗡回响。他们互相靠近会伤害对方，拉开距离又疼痛不已。

“我当然是这么认为的。”哈利稍稍平复了心情，“我快要结婚了——也恭喜你的父母找到了让他们满意的儿媳。”

马尔福把脸转回来，哈利道喜的方式僵硬得让他觉得好笑：“我的父母没有，他们因为阿斯托利亚对麻瓜的看法而对她不满。但这不要紧，如你所说，要获得幸福总是要牺牲一点东西，我在学习这一点。”

哈利翻了一个白眼：“你没必要向我报告。”

“以免你觉得我太可怜。”马尔福耸耸肩，“实际上，我还是更可怜你。”

“我有什么值得你可怜的？”

“所有——谁不可怜救世主呢？”

“闭嘴。”哈利瞪着他，“你还是那么令人讨厌。”

“这就对了。”

他们对视了一会，忽然不约而同地笑起来。哈利口干舌燥，终于站起来取了一杯水。他深感倦怠，好像刚刚从沼泽里爬出来一样身心俱疲。当清凉的液体灌溉他的喉咙，他才终于生出一点劫后余生感。

“我需要出去走一走。”他说。

“我以为你想速战速决。”马尔福在他身后说，“还是你已经放弃这次考核了？”

“现在这样，跟你关在一个屋子里我无法思考。”哈利回答他，“但我不会放弃的——你可以出去抽烟。你什么时候染上这种恶习的？”

“分手之后。”马尔福把烟盒放回口袋，“理论上我已经戒了。”

“因为今天是特殊情况？”哈利冲他笑了笑，没等他回答，拉开门径直走了出去。

 

他漫无目的地在小岛上散步，在魔法屏障下四周都是无边无际蔚蓝的海。哈利脱掉鞋子，踩在海岸边粗糙的沙石上，海浪冲上来湿润了他的双足，炽热的阳光烤着他的皮肤。他继续往前走，毫无防备地踩在死掉的贝类留下的硬壳上，海水把上面的花纹洗刷得苍白。哈利弯腰把它捡起来，用力甩进海浪里，白色的浪花像是回应一般拥抱着他。

哈利就站在那儿，一遍又一遍地把石子和贝壳扔进海水里。过了很长一段时间，他才回过神来，收拾东西往回走，他想他已经做好足够的准备把多余的东西通通扔掉。

 

哈利重新打开木屋的门，马尔福坐在他的凳子上，正在逗Harry。他想起它的名字就感觉到滑稽和讽刺。Harry是这个名字是它的前主人起的，实在是他的名字在麻瓜界过于大流。那时候他和马尔福忙着吵架，谁也没有心思好好搭理它。当他今天重新审视已经长大的Harry的时候，它已经与他记忆中的相去甚远。它有一对精灵一样高竖的尖耳朵，背部是大片黑色的毛发，而鼻子、下颚、四足和腹部的毛发却是白色的，整体看来就像他久远记忆中在图画书本上见过的东方骏马。看得出马尔福对它很好，它毛色漂亮，健康又活泼，只是还有一点点胆小。

哈利踌躇地走到他们的面前，小边牧躲到了马尔福的身后。哈利忍不住再次发问：“你为什么把它带过来了？”

“你可能想见见它。”

“不。”哈利取了一把椅子坐下，保证跟他们保持了一定的距离，“我几乎把它忘了，毕竟是你带走它的。”

“它一直跟着我。”马尔福从口袋里拿出小饼干喂它，“它很聪明，知道你不喜欢它。”

“我不能养狗。”哈利低声说，“他们会让我想起小天狼星——而且它还是黑色的。”

“只有一半是黑色的。”

“已经足够了。”

马尔福没说话，他把手伸到Harry的耳朵后面轻轻挠它，哈利听到它喉咙里发出愉悦的咕噜声。它摇动脑袋，脖子上的名牌在午后的阳光下晃得刺眼。

“它为什么还叫这个名字？”哈利问道。

“因为它只对这个名字有反应。”马尔福坦然回答他，“不必自作多情。连我父母都已经分清了，它是Harry，所有人都喜欢Harry，而你是波特。”

哈利翻了个白眼：“你跟你爸妈一起养它？它刚回家的时候，你还说……呃，它是一条麻瓜的狗。”

“它确实很麻烦。”马尔福说，“我伪造了一个麻瓜身份，让它可以在麻瓜伦敦更换芯片，而且还要定期带它去麻瓜宠物机构除虫和打疫苗。我在麻瓜伦敦遇到了利亚——如果你不想听我们的故事，我父亲现在很享受每天两次带它出门，这对他的健康非常有益。它给我带来了好运。”

“这真是——”哈利干巴巴地酝酿着词语，“超出我的想象。”

“现在的我有很多超出你想象的地方。”马尔福招招手，Harry就熟门熟路地跳上他的大腿。它把爪子搭在马尔福的手臂上，而他徒手帮它梳理毛发。哈利知道马尔福基本不怎么亲近的动物，这反而是哈利的天赋。如今他输给了一条同名的边境牧羊犬，不知道为何突然酸溜溜了起来。马尔福呼唤他的名字的次数屈指可数，甚至在与他对话的时候都避免直呼Harry其名。

时间一点一点地流逝，他还是对钥匙毫无头绪，哈利莫名地有些烦躁。

“告诉我更多关于你的事。”哈利沮丧地说，“你还有什么超出我想象的地方？”

马尔福抬眼看他，他的脸上露出讨人厌的微笑：“你看不到了，我们不是朋友。”

又来了，哈利在心里说。但他不能停止跟马尔福对话，他要一直一直聊下去。

“如果我们没有经历过这些呢？”

马尔福嘲讽般笑起来：“拙劣的聊天技巧。答案是我们根本不会相爱。”

“虽然我认为不可能，”哈利揉揉脸，“如果我们当了朋友呢？”

“我有这个念头的时候还是十一岁。但是现在，别，难道你会想跟罗恩·韦斯莱上床？”

哈利踢了他一脚：“你最好还是闭嘴。”

马尔福忽然放开怀里的Harry，它像是受了什么指引一般，一跃而下，奔向了哈利。哈利本能地靠在椅背上，他不知道是要驱赶它，还是接纳它。Harry发出撒娇一般的呜呜声，用脸颊蹭着他的小腿。哈利犹豫了一会，抬眼看马尔福，马尔福无动于衷。于是他把手伸下去，Harry伸出温热的舌头舔他的手掌心，湿润的感觉奇怪而亲昵。哈利有些心软了，他弯下腰，把Harry抱到了大腿上。Harry并不挣扎，它咧着嘴巴，像是在笑，用鼻尖蹭他的袍子。哈利抚摸着蓬松柔软的毛，像是在拥抱一团温暖的云朵，它让他紧绷的心情再度放松下来。哈利再度把目光落在它项圈上的名牌上，他无比熟悉的五个字母，它们并排在一起，从他的心底，从他的舌尖蹦出来。HARRY、HARRY——他在心中这么念到，但他听到了别人的声音。一个他忘不掉的人，鲜有的几次这么温柔地呼唤他，不是父母、不是长辈、不是朋友也不是他的未婚妻。哈利伸手去摸了摸那块名牌，他知道这是马尔福的手写体，他感觉到情绪上涌，挤在他的喉咙口。他走在一个迷宫中，马尔福带他走过一个又一个转角，打开了一扇又一扇的门，他得了一个又一个的明示和暗示，他搞不清、猜不透，直到最后他才终于读懂：他亦心有眷恋。哈利轻轻把名牌拆下来，他找到了想要的东西。

Harry轻轻叫了一声，从他怀里挣脱，再次回到马尔福身边。

“你赢了。”马尔福说。

哈利攥紧了手中的名牌：“你如何做到呼唤它的时候不想起我？”

“我不能。”马尔福声音颤抖着说，“我完全不能。所以——我骗了你，它早就不叫Harry了。”

哈利猛地站起来，试图抓住马尔福的胳膊，他却忽然像雾散了一般消失在了他面前。他终于知道了他是一个幻影，是他憎恨和留恋的放大。哈利痛苦地低吼一声，不甘心地冲进壁炉。他跌跌撞撞地滚到了魔法部的地板上，负责审核的官员们围上来要为他庆祝。哈利狼狈地站起来，他手中空空。他像疯了一般推开喧闹的人群，发足向外狂奔。魔法部门外麻瓜伦敦的街道车水马龙，他确信马尔福一定在某个地方，他一定来过——

当他奔跑到第三个街口的时候，他一眼望见马尔福浅金色的脑袋。他穿着与今日一模一样的长袍，被人群裹挟着走到马路对面，步履匆匆，没有回头。

哈利想张口，却说不出一句话。他的步伐戛然而止，面前亮起了红灯。

 

END

 


End file.
